


I Told You I Wouldn’t Call

by ProcrastinatingArtist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, POV Third Person, Post-Break Up, Pre-Infinity War, ShieldShock - Freeform, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingArtist/pseuds/ProcrastinatingArtist
Summary: Steve would ask her to come over, and Darcy always would, regardless of their rocky past. They just couldn’t stay apart.





	I Told You I Wouldn’t Call

He spent the day watching the shadows crawl across the ceiling. No one bothered him; somehow even the tactless and unobservant knew to keep away from him today.

  
All he could think about was _her_.  
_She_ used to be everything to him. Still is, if he were honest with himself.

  
The only movement he made all day was to turn his head towards his bedside table where his cell rested, silent. _She_ used to text him quite often.

  
Texting may be new to him, but _she_ got him used to it real quick.

  
He moved suddenly, possessed of a new urgency he usually gets when making decisions on an op, going by gut feeling alone. Deep in his mind, he knew this was a bad idea, had this argument with himself many times, silently and out loud, and yet he was now doing the one thing he told himself he would never do again.

  
He called _her_.

 —

  _She_ knocked on his door.

  
He swung it open before _she_ could even lower _her_ arm, and _she_ was in his arms before he could shut it behind _her_.

  
“We can’t keep doing this,” _she_ says, already out of breath, running _her_ fingers through his hair, legs wrapped around his hips. “You know why ...why we broke up.” Moans now, as clothing is discarded and skin meets skin. “Ste….Steeeeeeeve!”

 —

He calls _her_.

  
The door is slammed shut by _her_ back, _her_ front pressed hard against his and neither willing to let the other lead.

  
Same as all the other times since their breakup six months ago, they meet in a clash of bodies and sweat and need, pushing and taking until they both break.

  
Afterwards, “Jane thinks I’m crazy.” Just a statement, but he’s heard it before. Next, _she’ll_ say, “this isn’t good for either of us,” and he’ll reply, “we’re not good for anyone else,” and they’ll share a pained smile, knowing it’s the truth.

 —

 He calls _her_.

  
_She_ answers, knowing _she’ll_ come over again if he asks.

  
“I miss you,” he says.

  
“I know.”

  
He waits, staring at the sunlight-dappled wall, orange in the sunset.

  
“I miss you too.”

  
“We don’t have to,” he offers.

  
“Steve, we’ve been over this-“

  
“We don’t have to fix what went wrong,” he cuts in.

  
“Steve…”

  
“We don’t have to plan for the future.”

  
_She_ doesn’t say anything, but he can her her breath catch.

—

That was his big issue. He can’t plan for their future with everything so uncertain. He doesn’t know if one day he’ll get killed on an op, or refrozen for another 70 years, or if the looming alien threat will kill them all. He didn’t want _her_ in harm’s way when shit hit the fan. As always, when it did, those nearest him were hit hardest. _Her_.

  
But he can’t seem to let _her_ go.

 —

_She_ rolled off him when _she_ regained some strength, stretching on the cooler sheets and letting out a contented hum.

  
“I won’t make you stay,” he offered.

  
_She_ closed her eyes, unaffected mask slipping back over _her_ face.  
Voice weary with the weight of the world he thought he was carrying, _she_ sighs, “this time, I almost wish you would.”

  
“ _Darcy_ ”

 —

He calls _Darcy_.  
“Come over?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired pretty heavily by Kenny Chesney’s “Come Over”
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
